Thanks Giving Days
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Thanks giving days ala bleach.Bad summary! Yaoi,Lemon! not for underage! Ini fic Khusus Buat Hikary Cresenti Ravenia, Winter Aoi Sakura,Uzumaki Kagari,Cho Devi,MisakidreyarTheSilentDemon,Yoru Knight,His4giXF4ns,Kimono-san,Rie-chan,Akura-san,Guest-san, serta para penggemar Yaoi dan bagi para silent readers Happy Thanks Giving Days minna!


**Thanks Giving Day`s**

**By:Shuukai**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M**

**Warning :Yaoi,shounen-Ai,Lemon,OOC,Typo(s)**

**Special fic for Thanks Giving Days on Thursday 22 November**

**Enjoy My Fic...**

* * *

Hari Kamis tanggal 22 November merupakan hari Thanks Giving Days atau merupakan hari syukuran. Di hari ini seseorang mengadakan pesta dan saling bertukar kado dalam menjalin erat hubungan baik sebagai teman ataupun sepasang kekasih.

"Thanks Giving days ya," gumam seorang cowok berambut raven dengan Tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya, Shiba Hisagi. Siang ini dia masih berjalan-jalan di kota Karakura. Dinginya udara yang berhembus tidak mematahkan niatnya untuk mencari kado bagi kekasihnya,Shiba Kaien. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko yang lain,tapi ia masih belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk kekasihnya itu.

Bagi Hisagi, hal ini memang cukup sulit. Karena Kaien tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal yang disukai atau di bencinya. Dia selalu menyukai hadiah apapun yang di berikan Hisagi. Tapi Hisagi benar-benar penasaran dengan hal apa yang sungguh disukainya itu.

"Aduh... bingung juga kalau seperti ini," gumam Hisagi lagi sambil menngacak rambut ravennya. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalananya ke toko selanjutnya. Hingga entah sudah beberapa toko di masukinya tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatianya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah toko yang agak aneh, karena penasaran ia pun masuk ke toko itu.

"Happy Thanks Giving day`s Shuuhei-Kun," kata seorang pria berambut pirang, Urahara Kisuke

"Ah, sama-sama Urahara-san," kata Hisagi lagi

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah menemukan hadiah yang cocok?" tanya Urahara

"Belum, Urahara-san. Jujur aku bingung," kata Hisagi

"Hm... Memangnya apa yang disukai kekasihmu itu?" tanya Urahara

"Dia suka semuanya,karena itulah aku bingung," kata Hisagi lagi

"Wah,repot juga ya. " kata Urahara

Saat asik-asiknya memperhatikan toko tersebut,tiba-tiba terlintaslah ide di kepalanya. Dia berhasil menemukan hadiah yang cocok dengan Kaien.

"Urahara-san, aku beli yang ini," kata Hisagi

"Baiklah, 250¥," kata Urahara

"Oke,arigatou. Urahara-san," kata Hisagi lalu keluar dari toko tersebut.

*ShuuKai*

* * *

Kini Hisagi telah sampai di rumah. Setelah melirik Jam di ruang tamu, ia segera menuju ke dapur untuk memulai acara memasaknya itu.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan hari ini dengan matang dan rencana tinggal di jalankan. Ia hanya tersenyum,tidak sabar dengan ekspresi kekagetan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang.

Pukul 18.00

"Tadaima," seorang cowok berambut Raven dengan mata aqua greennya, Shiba Kaien pulang. Ia agak bingung,tidak biasanya kekasihnya belum muncul.

Setelah membuka sepatu, ia pun masuk dan mencari kekasihnya itu.

"His.. Hisa.. " panggil Kaien

Dia merasa agak khawatir,dan kekhawatiranya langsung menghilang saat melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ia pun menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tadaima," kata Kaien sambil mengecup pipi kanan Hisagi

"Okaeri," kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu

Kaien segera melumat bibir kekasihnya itu,lalu menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya,dan mengeksplorenya. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

"Kai,kau mandi dulu deh," kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Iya,His." Kata Kaien tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hisagi kembali kegiatan memasaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kaien langsung menghampiri Hisagi yang asik menyusun makanan di meja makan. Kaien memperhatikan Hisagi yang sudah rapi dan menurutnya sangat manis itu. Hisagi memakai kemeja ungu dengan rompi hitam, lalu memakai celana hitam. Ia menggunakan headband untuk mengikat rambut spikenya. Yang pasti dia sangat sempurna di mata Kaien.

"Hm.. wangi banget His," gumam Kaien sambil memeluk Hisagi

"Hehehe," Hisagi hanya tertawa

"His,tumben pake Headband?" tanya Kaien

"Hehe, iseng aja. Tidak cocok ya?" tanya Hisagi

"Cocok kog,banget malahan," kata Kaien tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kanannya

"Hehe arigatou," kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Douita," kata Kaien

Hisagi hanya tersenyum melihat Kaien,sehingga Kaien agak salting. Kaien memakai kemeja biru, dan tuxedo hitam, lalu memakai celana hitam. Rambut spikenya tersusun rapi. Hisagi langsung memeluk Kaien erat. Sehingga Kaien agak blushing,lalu ia melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Happy Thanks Giving Day`s Kai," kata Hisagi sambil mengecup pipi kanan Kaien

"Happy Thanks Giving Day`s His," gumam Kaien sambil mengecup kening Hisagi

"Ini kado untukmu Kai," kata Hisagi menyerahkan sebuah kado

"Eh, Arigatou His, wah," kata Kaien lalu membuka kado itu. Kaien hanya tersenyum dengan kado pemberian kekasihnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hisagi

"Banget,His. Makasih banyak," kata Kaien memeluk Hisagi dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Sama-sama,Kai," kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Nih, hadiah untukmu," kata Kaien menyerahkan kado tersebut

"Makasih, "kata Hisagi. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan hadiah yang diberikan Kaien,tanpa sadar bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kaien yang melihat itu,segera memeluk Hisagi erat.

"Sorry His,Kau tidak suka ya?" tanya Kaien hawatir

"Tidak Kai, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih banyak,"kata Hisagi memeluk erat Kaien dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hisagi membiarkan Kaien memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya. Ia kembali mengerang saat lidah Kaien menjilati bagian dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Membiarkan benang-benang saliva perlahan putus. Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat Hisagi yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu. Lalu ia menjilat saliva di sekitar bibir kekasihnya itu sebelum melepaskan pelukanya.

"Ya udah,ayo kita makan dulu," kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Iya, His. " kata Kaien

Lalu mereka pun memulai acara makan tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kini telah di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di sofa tersebut. Hisagi menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Kaien. Kaien hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut kekasihnya itu.

"His... "

"Apa Kai?" tanya Hisagi

"Kau kenapa His? Maksudku tadi kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Itu.. aku hanya teringat tentang masa lalu saja kog," gumam Hisagi

"O begitu, apa kau punya kenangan buruk dengan hadiah itu?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Tidak,aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku... takut kalau di tinggalkan lagi... " gumam Hisagi. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sshh.. udah His,kau tidak usah sedih. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Meskipun apapun yang terjadi His, jadi kau tidak usah sedih ya," kata Kaien menyeka air mata Hisagi lalu memeluknya erat.

"Arigatou, Kai.. "gumam Hisagi lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum,sambil mengelus kepala Hisagi lembut. Lalu mengangkat dagunya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut. Kaien melepaskan ciuman tersebut, kemudian ia menjilat bibir Hisagi sambil menghisapnya perlahan. Hisagi membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Kaien masuk, Kaien langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menahan belakang kepala kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Kaien benar-benar menikmati ciuman tersebut,lalu ia mengajak lidah Hisagi untuk bertautan. Tapi Kaien berhasil mendominasi ciuman tersebut,dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang hampir kehabisan nafas itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut,dan kembali tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terengah-engah. Kedua pipinya kembali memerah, Kaien hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang sudah memanas itu. Lalu ia kembali menyandarkan kekasihnya pada tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Sehingga leher Hisagi terekspos. Kaien langsung membuat kissmark di leher mulus kekasihnya itu. Ia menjilat,menggigit dan menghisapnya sehingga bercak kemerahan menghiasi leher kekasihnya itu.

"Uh... Agh... " erang Hisagi saat Kaien memanjakan titik sensitive di lehernya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Kaien hanya tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu sambil menjilat dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Mau lebih,His?" tanya Kaien sambil menjilat telinga Hisagi

Hisagi hanya mengerang saat merasakan nafas hangat Kaien menerpa lehernya.

"Mmh.. iya.. Kai.. " kata Hisagi di sela-sela desahanya

Lalu Kaien segera mengendong kekasihnya itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

* * *

*****LEMON*****

**^-^Skip jika tidak suka!^-^**

Kaien membaringkan Hisagi di tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu membuka rompinya dan membuangnya. Kemudian membuka kemejanya perlahan sambil mengecup bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang terekspos tersebut. Setelah itu ia membuang kemeja kekasihnya itu, ia hanya tersenyum menatap dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

'Perfect!Just perfect,' kata Kaien dalam hati sambil menyentuh dada kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya. Lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya itu, mata abu-abunya sudah di penuhi nafsu. Wajahnya semakin memerah,dan saliva mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum, kekasihnya selalu bisa membuatnya horny. Lalu ia memainkan nipplenya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Ungh.. Uh.. Ahh.. " erang Hisagi.

Kaien bisa merasakan suhu tubuh kekasihnya yang naik itu. Ia senang melihat kekasihnya yang bisa di bilang mature itu, mencair karena sentuhanya. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menjilat nipple kekasihnya yang semakin mengeras itu. Lalu mengulumnya dengan tempo yang cepat sambil menghisap dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Uh!Ah.. Kai.. Ah... " erang Hisagi saat Kaien kembali memanjakan titik sensitive di dadanya itu. Lalu Kaien melepaskan nipple tersebut dan berpindah ke sebelahnya dan memberikan sentuhan yang sama. Sehingga erangan Hisagi semakin keras. Kaien hanya tersenyum mendengar erangan kekasihnya itu.

Lalu Kaien menghentikan aktivitasnya,membiarkan kekasihnya istirahat sejenak. Kaien hanya memandang kekasihnya,sambil membuka headbandnya. Lalu memainkan rambut kekasihnya yang agak panjang itu.

"Hisa, lo manis dan sexy banget," gumam Kaien

Setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sudah agak tenang itu, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Ia meremas perlahan kejantanan kekasihnya yang masih terbungkus itu.

"Uhh.. Kai.. " erang Hisagi. Saat Kaien kembali memanjakan tintik sensitivenya itu.

Kaien hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu melepaskan celana kekasihnya itu. Kemudian kembali meremas kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Kaien hanya tertawa melihat cairan pre-cum yang sudah mengalir dari kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Lalu Kaien segera memposisikan diri di selangkangan kekasihnya itu. Setelah menjilat bibir,ia mulai menjilat kejantanan kekasihnya dan selangkanganya. Membasahkanya dengan salivanya. Lalu ia menjilat lubang kekasihnya itu dan memasukkan lidahnya di sana. Setelah membasahkanya,ia memasukkan jarinya perlahan ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ugh.. ahh.. Kai.. " erang Hisagi keenakan saat jari Kaien bermain di prostatnya

Kaien hanya tersenyum lalu meraih kejantanan Hisagi dan mengulumnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Hisagi hanya mengerang saat kedua titik sensitive di tubuhnya kembali dimanjakan.

"Ahh.. Kai.. en.. Uh! Ahh.. "erang Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum dan mempercepat kulumanya,saat merasakan kejantanan Hisagi yang semakin menegang di dalam mulutnya.

"Kai.. aku mau keluar.. Ahh! " erang Hisagi saat melepaskan hasratnya itu.

Kaien menelan seluruh sperma Hisagi, lalu kembali mengecup kekasihnya itu.

"Kau suka His?" tanya Kaien

"Ah.. iya.. "kata Hisagi yang berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

Kaien hanya berbaring di samping Hisagi. Lalu Hisagi bangun dan tersenyum pada Kaien, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Sambil berbisik

"Giliran gw," bisik Hisagi

Lalu melepaskan Tuxedo beserta kemejanya dan membuangnya. Hisagi hanya tersenyum,melihat tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya yang sudah polos itu. Hisagi sangat menyukai tubuh Kaien yang sexy dan sixpack itu. Setelah itu ia mulai membuat kissmark di leher kekasihnya itu sambil menggigit dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Ah.. His.. Hisa! " erang Kaien sambil meremas seprai tersebut,karena tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Hisagi memang bisa membuatnya horny.

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah puas membuat kissmark di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Hisagi langsung mengulum nipple Kaien dan menghisapnya perlahan. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple yang satu lagi. Kaien hanya menghentakkan kepalanya,karena menahan hasratnya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya itu. Dan ia kembali mengerang saat Hisagi menggigit nipplenya yang sudah mengeras dan sensitive itu.

"Ahh! Hisa! Uh! Ah-Hah.. " erang Kaien saat Hisagi memanjakan tubuhnya. Hisagi memang selalu bisa memanjakan kekasihnya ini. Hingga kekasihnya terus meneriakkan namanya.

Kaien bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas dan semakin sensitive,ditambah lagi dengan rangsangan yang di berikan Hisagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Hisagi menghentikan aktivitasnya,lalu kembali memanja di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Kai, kau tampan banget and so sexy,mau apa lagi?" tanya Hisagi dengan nada menggoda

"Uh.. Hisa.. "erang Kaien dengan suara serak. Mata aqua greenya telah sayu dan dipenuhi nafsu. Setiap sentuhan Hisagi benar-benar membuatnya gila. Hanya sentuhan Hisagi yang bisa meruntuhkan pertahananya. Hanya dengan tatapan matanya Kaien telah merasakan nafsunya semakin meningkat. Lalu Kaien yang tidak tahan segera mengganti posisi sehingga Hisagi kembali berada di bawah,lalu ia membuka celananya dan memposisikan diri di depan lubang Hisagi. Lalu menghentakkan kejantananya dalam sekali hentakan dan menenggelamkan kejantananya di dalam tubuh Hisagi. Sehingga Hisagi kembali mengerang. Meski bukan perjaka lagi,tapi dinding Hisagi tetap sempit.

"Uh.. damn tight.. "desah Kaien dengan suara serak. Lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memompa kejantananya di dalam tubuh Hisagi. Hisagi memperlebar akses tersebut.

"Kai... More.. ahh.. almost there.. "desah Hisagi

Kaien mengeluarkan kejantananya dan menghentakkannya kembali,dan ia tersenyum saat erangan Hisagi kembali terdengar.

"Ahh.. Kai! There.. ahh.. Faster!"erang Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum lalu mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Sehingga erangan Hisagi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kai!Ahh.. Kai.. Ah.. Uh! Kaien... ! ahh.. "erang Hisagi dengan suara serak

Kaien hanya tersenyum,mendengar kekasihnya yang terus memanggil namanya itu.

"Ah.. uh-huh.. Hisa.. sebut nama gw lebih keras, ahh.. Hisa.." erang Kaien dengan suara serak sambil mempercepat temponya.

"Kai! Ahh.. Kaien! More! Ah... " erang Hisagi

Kaien puas mendengar erangan Hisagi dan mempercepat temponya itu.

"Kai... gw mau keluar-Ahh! "erang Hisagi saat spermanya membasahi tubuhnya dan Kaien.

"Hisa! Gw juga ahh! "erang Kaien saat ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Hisagi.

Hisagi kembali mengerang saat sperma Kaien memenuhi tubuhnya. Dengan sisa tenaga Kaien mencabut kejantananya dan berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu.

Mereka hanya berdiam sambil beristirahat dan melepas lelah.

"Kai.. "

"Apa His?" tanya Kaien

Hisagi hanya nyengir lalu berbisik "Ronde ke dua Kai,"

Kaien langsung kaget.

Hisagi hanya terkekeh, lalu bangun dan mulai menjilati sisa-sisa sperma di kejantanan Kaien. Dan dalam sekejap kejantananya yang tertidur itu kembali terbangun. Hisagi hanya tertawa lalu mengecupnya dan membasahinya dengan saliva sambil memijatnya perlahan.

"Hisa.. ahh.. " erang Kaien

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,setelah membasahi seluruh kejantananya, ia segera memposisikan dirinya mengangkang tepat di atas kejantanan Kaien dan memasukkanya perlahan. Kaien kembali mengerang saat dinding sempit Hisagi kembali meremas kejantananya. Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi mulai memompa kejantanan Kaien yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dengan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Hisagi kembali mengerang saat kejantanan Kaien kembali menyerang prostatnya.

"Kai! Ahh.. Uhh... " erang Hisagi

Kaien mulai menaikkan pinggulnya untuk membantu Hisagi dan meremas kejantanan Hisagi yang mulai menegang dan memijatnya perlahan.

"Ahh.. Kai... " erang Hisagi lagi

Kaien hanya tertawa lalu bangun dan memangku Hisagi membiarkan kejantananya masih bermain di prostatnya.

"Uh.. Kai.. "

Kaien hanya tersenyum sambil memanjakan kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Ia terus memanjakanya sambil meremas dan memijatnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Hisagi kembali mengerang saat Kaien menutup lubang tersebut dengan ibu jarinya sambil berbisik.

"His.. ini hukuman lo,karena bikin gw horny. Hehehe malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang," gumam Kaien sambil meremas kejantananya yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya itu.

"Uhh.. Kai.. ahh.. "erang Hisagi lagi.

Kaien mengeluarkan kejantananya dari tubuh Hisagi lalu memposisikan kekasihnya menungging dan kembali menyodokkan kejantananya kedalam tubuh Kekashinya itu dalam tempo yang cepat.

"Kai.. ahh.. Uh.. Kaien! Ahh.. more.. ahh.. " erang Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas pantat Hisagi,sambil memompa kejantananya di sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan prostatnya.

"Ahh.. Kai.. Ahh~ "erang hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum dan terus menyerang titik tersebut. Hingga ahirnya ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Ia melepaskan kejantanan Hisagi dan mereka klimaks bersamaan. Kaien kembali berbaring di samping Hisagi

*****End Of LEMON*****

"**^-^" "^-^"**

* * *

"Jadi gini Kai, dulu abang ku pernah memberikan kado seperti ini, jujur aku senang sekali. Tapi beberapa hari berikutnya entah kenapa dia membenciku. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa," gumam Hisagi

"O begitu, tapi tenang aja,His. Aku akan selalu mencintai mu. Kau tidak usah takut ya," kata Kaien memasangkan earring hitam dan kalung tersebut.

"Arigatou,Kai," kata Hisagi memeluk Kaien erat

Kaien meraih syal pemmberian Hisa tersebut,dan melilitkan di leher mereka.

"His, Kau pasti bingung,kenapa aku tidak pernah bilang masalah benda apa yang ku sukai atau tidak," kata Kaien lagi

"Iya,kog begitu?" tanya Hisagi lagi

"Karena apapun yang kau berikan padaku,merupakan hal terindah bagiku His,"kata Kaien

Hisagi hanya blushing, Kaien tertawa lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya lembut.

"His... Happy Thanks Giving days,Love you, " gumam Kaien sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu

"Happy.. thanks giving days too, Love you too.. " gumam Hisagi sambil mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya itu.

Lalu mereka pun tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

* * *

**-The End-**

"Yay! Update lagi!moga lemonya lebih kerasa aja," sorak Shuukai

"Wah,lama-lama lo jadi maniak lemon juga,Shu," kata Kaien

Shuukai hanya nyengir kuda "Tapi lo kan juga seneng, Kai," goda Shuukai

Kaien hanya blushing, sedang Shuukai hanya ketawa ngakak.

"Ini fic Khusus Buat Hikary Cresenti Ravenia, Winter Aoi Sakura,Uzumaki Kagari,Cho Devi,MisakidreyarTheSilentDemon,His4giXF4ns,Kimono-san,Rie-chan,Akura-san,Guest-san, serta para penggemar Yaoi dan bagi para silent readers," kata Kaien

"Oke Minna Happy thanks Giving Day`s! Sorry kecepatan,maklum hari kamis jadwal saya suuuuper padaaat,Bagi yang mau ngritik,ngasih saran(terutama EYD hehehe),mistypo,dan sebagainya dipersilahkan, Flame juga boleh asalkan sopan dan tidak menerima flame tentang pair ini hehehe." kata Shuukai

"Don`t foget tha Rephiew!" sorak Kaien


End file.
